Life Just Gets Worse After Death
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: Jessica, a highschool teen, soon finds herself killed, and now seeks help from the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. Will they find out WHAT killed her?


Here we go! Another story! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!

And so, it begins...

Kurama walked through the forest slowly, searching for something. All that was visible, was the night in front of him. He soon approached a clearing, in which the full moon casted light into the small area. The fox demon could see a figure, just ahead, enveloped in the night sky. As Kurama neared the figure, he squinted, to see who it was.

There sat Hiei, on a log, wrapping his arms in gauze. "What do you want?" The demon growled out through clenched teeth.

To anyone else, Hiei would seem frightening. But, not to Kurama, who had been, almost life-long friends with the cranky demon. "I came looking for you. We need you to come back. There's been a murder to a high school girl. Her spirit is waiting in Koenma's office. Its quite tragic, actually." The crimson haired kitsune stated, running a finger over a tree trunk near him.

Hiei just sat on the log, seeming to be bored. "And why does this concern me? I served my time. I don't need to go back there."

Kurama's emerald eyes met Hiei's, as he sighed. "Koenma needs you on this case. It seems to have been a murder by a demon. We're not sure, but, if it was, we need this demon stopped, or he'll reak havoc on all of the living world." The kitsune explained.

Hiei sighed. "Fine." He stated grudgingly, as he stood to his feet. "But this is the last time."

Kurama nodded, taking what he could get at the time.

Meanwhile...

Jessica (that's me!) was sitting patiently in the Prince of Rekai's office. She wore a black sleevless shirt, paired with a brown jacket, with the collar sticking up. She wore a pair of jeans, and her long, brown hair, cascaded down to her mid-back. She wore heavy eyeliner, that contrasted her pale face in a pleasant manner. She was a true vision of Ritenour High School's punk teens. The brunette had no idea where she was, and was even more cynical than usual. "Can I go home yet?" The teen asked with a sigh.

Koenma copied the sigh, dropping the papers that were in front of his face at the moment, to look at the girl. "No. You're dead, remember?"

Jessica crossed her arms furiously. She was, of course, confused out of her mind, which, confusion made the girl irritable.

Pretty soon, they were joined by a black haired boy, around Jessica's age, walking in. His hair was slicked back, with only a few strands escaping the gel laying on his forehead. He wore a yellow, sleeveless shirt, and a pair of jeans. The teen walked over to Kurama's desk, not having noticed the guest sitting in the chair across from Koenma.

"Hey Koenma. Where's that retard that got killed? I REALLY want to go home! I'm SO tired! I stayed up ALL night last night, watching cartoons!" The newcomer told the prince, still oblivious of the girl right next to him.

"Yeah! I stayed up all last night too. I was watching My Chemical Romance videos! I can relate!" Jessica said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Yusuke turned his head slowly toward the girl. "Oh...you must be Jessica Thoma...Sorry about that. I guess I'm just kind of crabby!" The boy explained, followed by a nervous chuckle.

Jessica's features didn't change. "Mhmmmm..."

Yusuke, who was about to turn back to Koenma, who kept trying to interrupt the two, to get down to business, furrowed a brow. "Who is My Chemical Romance?" He asked.

Jessica's eyes widened. "You don't know who My Chemical Romance is? Their the best band, ever! GOD! I LOVE their new CD! Here! Listen!" Having gotten out her CD...that she died listening to, the girl seemed to become a bit happier. She stuck the album in a CD player that was mysteriously on Koenma's desk. Music began to play, as the, now dead teen, actually, for the first time in Koenma's office, smiled. "I love this song!"

Yusuke shot the girl a confused look, catching himself tapping his foot to the floor on beat. "What is this called? Its kind of morbid sounding!"

Jessica shot the boy a sadistic smile. "It is! Its called Dead! Its the best revenge song ever! I could sing this to so many people!" The brunette stated, now frowning. "But, I won't get to...because now I'm dead...oh well. Its not like anyone cares!"

Koenma, who finally had a chance to get their attention, stopped the CD player, and placed his hands firmly on the desk in front of him. "All right. Now that I have your attention, I have called Kuwabara and Kurama. I have also asked Kurama to get in touch with Hiei for me."

Yusuke's eyes widened, as the brown orbs stared at the prince intently. "Why call everyone back? Is it that serious?" The spirit detective intently watched Koenma, as the prince buried his eyes in the papers in front of him.

The prince looked up at Yusuke, his eyes meeting the spirit detectives gaze. "I'm afraid so. The DNA found on Jessica's body, in otherwordly. We may not even be dealing with a demon. It may be something much worse."

Yusuke's eyes widened more. Before he could say anything else, Kuwabara strolled into the room. "Hey chief! I'm here!" The high school student stated to Koenma.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Kuwabara. Please. Have a seat." The prince gestured to a chair next to Yusuke. Kuwabara quickly sat, looking over at Jessica.

"So, is this the girl that got killed?" The red haired boy asked, studying the girl further.

Koenma nodded his head, sighing. "Now, we just need to wait for Kurama and Hiei to show up, before I can reveal anything else..."

The wait wasn't as long as expected, as the two demons appeared through the door. Kurama walked through the doorway first, soon followed by Hiei. Hiei, of course, didn't look happy. He had been previously promised by Koenma, that his debt had been paid, and he would not have to come back and work. The group, including Kurama, hadn't seen the demon in over two years. It was a miracle that Kurama had found him.

"Its great that you two could come." Koenma started. He then gestured toward Jessica. "This is Jessica. The girl who was killed last night. Now, we need to find out what attacked her, and stop it." The prince explained.

Kurama turned to the girl he was sitting next to. "Its a pleasure to meet you." He said, with a friendly smile.

Hiei also turned to look at her. "Yeah. Whatever." The demon scoffed, turning back to face Koenma.

Jessica returned Kurama's smile, obviously forcing it. "You too." She then eyed Hiei dangerously, as her smile disappeared. "Aren't you a charmer." she observed, sarcastically.

Hiei just ignored the girl, as she too faced Koenma again.

"Now. Jessica. For this mission, I am going to return you to your body. You will also receive spirit powers to help Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." The prince explained to the teen.

Jessica nodded her head, as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, what spirit power am I going to get?" The girl asked.

Koenma looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally, after a few moments of browsing through the options of what she could be qualified to do, he held up a sheet of paper. "It says here, that you're cunning, and many other qualities that open a lot of options to you. I think the best will be to turn you half elf. You will be able to use magic to defeat your oponents, and, if you're only half elf, mortals won't be able to tell the difference between human, and half elf."

Kurama furrowed a brow. "Why go so extreme. Why not just give her normal spirit powers, instead of changing her genetic makeup?"

Koenma sighed. "You bring up a good point, Kurama, but, she is not like Yusuke and Kuwabara. She needs assistance in this case, because it is so serious. Its better to not risk months of training, when whatever is out there, that is threatening mankind, may kill more innocents."

Oh yeah! Its getting good, huh? Yeah...just humor me and say yes...Well, find out what happens next. How will Jessica do with her new powers. Who is her murderer?


End file.
